People who work in an office all day long, usually need to take a short rest (nap) during the daytime. Studies have shown that a short nap of 20-30 minutes can help to improve mood, alertness and performance. Shift work may cause fatigue and performance impairments, especially for night shift workers.
Nowadays more and more companies are encouraging employees to take an on-site nap. Data shows that 29% of workers report falling asleep or becoming very sleepy at work, and a lack of sleep costs the United States $63 billion each year in lost productivity. However a short nap can boost alertness and improve performance.
Many companies have set up a quiet room for their employees, where they can nap or even meditate during the day. Some other companies have introduced “nap pods,” which are futuristic-looking lounge chairs that play soothing sounds so workers can catch a quick snooze when they need one. One of the main issues with such nap spaces is that they are usually full and booked and may not be available at all times.
To benefit from a short nap in a work place, and considering the limited space, a foldable and convertible bed that can fit in a filing cabinet would be very desirable. Filing cabinets exist in most work spaces, and a filing cabinet with a bed inside it would not change the look of the office space. The current cabinet-type folding beds are not suitable for an office and they are usually made for use in a house. There are also folding beds that can be stored under a desk, but they are generally too large and bulky to be used in an office space.
There is also other convertible furniture disclosed in the prior art that provides a way to conserve living space while providing temporary sleeping accommodations. Most of them have complicated mechanism for unfolding, which adds unnecessary weight to the cabinet.
In summary, the currently available folding beds are not suitable for use in an office and they need extra space for storage. Also, the current cabinet beds are not suitable for use in an office environment.